


Misunderstandings, Making Out and Coming Out

by Mossyrock



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo Fills [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, cap-ironman bingo fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossyrock/pseuds/Mossyrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve see a gay couple kissing. There's a misunderstanding. Tony yells at Steve. Steve shuts him up in the best way possible. Unrepentant fluff. </p><p>'Coming Out' fill for my bingo card</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings, Making Out and Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> My second prompt fill for my bingo card. This one is super short and will give you diabetes with its sweetness. Sorry about that. Enjoy.

The Avengers had foiled yet another evil Hydra agent gunning for the top position. It was becoming so frequent that New York had become almost used to it, too blasé. Steve worried that one of these days someone was going to get hurt, just because they didn't think that they needed to worry. And yeah, the Avengers were there to prevent that, but mistakes happen, despite their best efforts.

It was a regular Tuesday. People were working, shopping, going about their daily lives when the newest crazy Hydra nut-job decided to make his supremely idiotic play for top dog.

The Avengers were there in minutes, securing the perimeter and taking down the minions, before Tony found the boss and neutralised the threat. It had become a finely tuned operation and it was all done and dusted within 15 minutes with minimum property damage. All around a successful day.

Steve was on the ground, protecting the people, liaising with the police and generally keeping the peace, as was his usual style. Tony had joined him after dropping off the bad guy with SHIELD, eager to get the city back to rights and potentially arrest any minions who had hidden in the crowd after the tide had turned from their favour.

For safety, hundreds of people had been trapped in buildings around the fight zone, but one by one the buildings were being released, debriefed, getting medical attention if needed and reunited with loved ones.

It was at the third building, a restaurant on the bottom floor of a skyscraper, when it happened. A man behind the barriers broke free of the police cordon and ran into the arms of one of the waiters who had finally been liberated. The two young men were sobbing, kissing and clinging to each other like they'd never let the other go.

Steve and Tony had been supervising this building and stopped to watch as the man crossed over the containment lines.

"Really? That's just not acceptable," Steve grumbled under his breath, but just loud enough for Tony to hear with the enhanced senses of the armour.

"What?" Tony turned to him in shock.

"How could they do that? I know it's ok now, but do they really have to? There are kids and impressionable people around and it’s setting a bad example." The sheer disgust in his voice turned Tony's blood ice cold.

"It's more than ok now, Captain. I have to say, I'm disappointed I'm you." Tony turned away to hide his disappointment. Disappointment sure was the word. Tony had harboured a crush on Steve since they'd stopped trying to kill each other and had become friendly. He'd been attracted to the man for longer. As long as he could remember, if he was being honest. He thought they'd been flirting and maybe, potentially, hopefully getting somewhere, but Steve was hard to read.

Tony guessed this was his answer. Still, how could Steve be so homophobic? 

"What? Why?" Steve was looking at Tony like he’d lost his mind, cocking his head like a confused puppy. Tony didn’t notice though as he continued.

"Love is love, Mr Freedom-For-All. That includes same sex couples. How dare you judge us, I mean them?" He corrected himself. Tony was entering rant mode now. Steve needed to stop him now before he hit his stride.

"Tony, no..."

"No, Steve. I would have let it go a year ago, but you've been in this time for long enough now." Tony poked the star on his chest, hard. If he hadn't had the armour on, it might have meant a broken finger. Seriously, the man may as well be a Greek marble statue.

"Tony..."

"No, you listen, Steve. Same sex couples have been observed in hundreds of species. It's natural and, and how dare you?" He threw his hands up turning back to face the Captain. Everyone had now turned to look at the fighting heroes, Tony's voice having risen to a considerable level.

"How could you think that of me?" Steve grabbed one gauntlet covered forearm and pulled him further from the crowd, eager to diffuse the situation and not cause any more of a scene.

"How else am I supposed to interpret that, huh?" Tony had exited rant mode, but was still fired up regardless. All his dashed hopes and dreams were coming out as righteous indignation instead.

"I was talking about the fact that he broke the police line. He ran into the containment zone. It's mostly safe now, but they need to have some respect for authority and procedure. If we let one person through, we have to let them all through and until the police have swept the area, it’s just not safe."

"Oh..."

Tony deflated like a popped balloon, suddenly feeling out of step and more than a little ashamed. He had no words for how stupid he felt. He may as well have just yelled 'I'm bisexual' from the top of Stark Towers. It was a well-known secret, but he'd never confirmed it. Now, he suppose he had.

"I'm not a homophobe. I never have been, not even when it was illegal. How could I be?" Steve’s voice had dropped to a deep rumble, as he stepped in closer to Tony, who stood there shell-shocked, feeling suddenly lost at this turn of events.

"What?" Tony managed to croak.

"I thought... I hoped you knew how I felt about you." Steve was blushing. Why was Steve blushing?

"What?" A sort of ringing had started in Tony’s ears and he shook his head to dispel it.

"I'm... I think pansexual is the correct term."

"What?"

The usually verbose and eloquent man was absolutely lost for words. He couldn't remember ever having learned a single word, apart from 'what', which his mind seemed to be looping, while searching for any data which would help this situation make any sense at all. What? Steve was pansexual? What? Steve knew what pansexual meant? What?

"Tony, I'm attracted to you and I like spending time with you. Are you attracted to me? Would you ever consider dating me?” Tony was gaping like a fish, mouth working but no sound coming out at all. Steve smiled at the adorably dumbfounded expression and added, “I warn you, say 'what?' one more time and I will be forced to slap you out of it."

He finally managed a "When?"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"I suppose that's an improvement. I've always been attracted to you... But I've been wanting to ask you out for about 3 months now. I figured you knew, I mean I used any excuse to be around you." Steve was still blushing adorably and it wasn’t helping Tony regain his sense in the slightest.

"Why?" Tony asked, quietly and almost shyly.

Steve sighed, looking upward for strength.

"No more questions from you. It’s my turn. Yes or no, do you want to date me?" Steve was suddenly right there, in his space, slowly, sensuously running his hand along the gauntlet that he had yet to let go of. Tony looked down at the movement, before looking back up to meet Steve’s eyes. He was looking at Tony through his impossibly long lashes and smiling gently at him. It was simultaneously sexy and adorable. Tony's brain suffered another mini break down before he gazed intently into the unbelievably blue eyes watching him nervously.

"Fuck yes, of course I do." He wanted it to sound decisive, but it escaped on a relieved sigh.

"Good. So we're clear? No homophobia here at all." Steve stepped back a little, allowing Tony to take a deep breath and finally pull himself together.

"Sir, yes sir!" Tony's face was the biggest, cheesiest grin that Steve had ever seen. Tony's dimples and laughter lines were on full display and Steve couldn't help but want to kiss them. He returned the grin with his own goofy, lopsided smile.

"Shut up, Tony," He sighed affectionately.

"If I do, do I get a kiss?" Tony shuffled forwards the few inches Steve had put between them, bringing his arms to loop around Steve's neck. In the armour, Tony was as tall as Steve, making it easy to curl his armoured arms around his neck and bring their foreheads together.

"If it will stop your ridiculous gloating, then yes." Steve finally closed the remaining space between their bodies, bringing his hands to rest on Tony's waist.

"Nope. It'll definitely make it worse. But you want to do it anyway."

"God help me, but I do," Steve sighed.

They closed the gap in a sweet, affectionate kiss. It wasn't rushed or overly passionate. After all, they had plenty of time for that later.

The streets around them erupted in sound, with cameras flashing and cheers from the many onlookers, including police officers and military backup, who had arrived to help with the clean-up. The waiter and his boyfriend stood to the side, watching with their arms around each other.

But Tony and Steve didn't care, ignoring the noise and lights in favour of gazing sickeningly at each other.

“So… I’m bisexual.”

“I know, Tony.”

“So does everyone else now.” He nodded his head at the crowd, who were watching them with rapt attention.

“Do you care?” 

“Not even a little bit. I get to make out with Captain America.” If Tony had been anywhere with less of an audience, Steve suspected he would be jumping for joy.

“Play your cards right and you might get to do more than that.” Tony swears his brain melted and his heart stopped right then and there.

And that was the image splashed across every newspaper the next morning. Not the kiss, not the fight, but the image of Steve, hands on Tony’s butt, whispering dirty things in his ear, while Tony blushed for the first time in years.

The other Avengers were never going to let him live it down, but really, there were much worse ways to come out.


End file.
